


C&C : Sœurs, vampire et sorcière

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Potter Twins, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Cynthia Forbes est aussi connue sous le nom de Belladone Potter, elle a été laissé chez les Dursley après que ses parents aient décidé qu'elle était une cracmolle et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit jalouse de son frère jumeau, qui était supposé être  le Survivant. Elle transplane en Amérique à l'âge de cinq ans et est trouvé par Liz Forbes qui l'adopte. Les Mikaelson arrive en ville, et les Potter aussi, ayant appris que leur fils n'était pas celui qui avait repoussé Voldemort. Les choses vont définitivement changer pour Caroline et Cynthia.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Observant ses filles dans la cuisine Liz, de son vrai nom Elizabeth Forbes la shérif de Mystic Falls, ne put retenir son sourire, elles étaient ses plus précieux trésors, et elle avait failli tout gâcher. Ces derniers mois avaient été nécessaires pour que leur famille puisse se remettre de tout ce qui était arrivé l'année passée et pour vraiment se retrouver. Liz n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était en parti dû au fait que Caroline était à présent un vampire qu'elles s'étaient autant rapprochées. Elle savait que si elle n'avait pas pu accepter que sa fille aînée était un vampire, elle les aurait perdu toutes les deux, Cynthia n'était certes pas sa fille biologique, mais elle était sa fille depuis le jour où elle l'avait trouvé au bord de la route inconsciente et en sang, blessée par un adulte, elle avait été en sale état. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour se remettre de ce qu'elle avait traversé avec son ancienne famille, physiquement en tout cas, elle avait eu besoin de bien plus de temps pour se remettre mentalement. En la voyant étendue dans son lit d'hôpital, Liz n'avait pas pu l'abandonner, la laisser partir en foyer, elle adorait sa fille mais elle avait voulu avoir d'autres enfants et ça avait été l'occasion, même si ça n'avait pas été facile, même si elle avait été très différente de Caroline, avec des besoins différent, elle avait été une part de leur famille, qu'elle le soit ou non par le sang, ça n'avait pas été important. Caroline avait été ravie d'avoir une petite sœur, ayant voulu en avoir eu une depuis un moment, surtout vu que Elena avait un petit frère, mais pour la blonde ça avait été encore mieux parce qu'elles avaient presque le même âge et que c'était une sœur. Une sœur qui avait besoin d'elle et qui était rapidement devenue une meilleure amie. En repensant au passé de sa cadette, enfin elle supposait vu qu'elle n'avait pas sa véritable date de naissance, Liz ressentit la même bouffée de colère qu'elle avait toujours ressentit en pensant aux monstres qui avaient fait ça à Cynthia, le nom qu'elle lui avait donné en l'adoptant, elle n'avait même pas connu son nom, croyant qu'elle s'appelait Fille. Si Cynthia avait mis du temps à faire confiance à Liz, et encore plus à Bill, le lien s'était formé de suite entre Caroline et elle, c'était pour ça que la shérif savait que si elle avait rejeté sa fille aînée, elle aurait perdu la seconde, Cynthia l'aimait mais elle ne pourrait pas accepter ça, encore moins le lui pardonner. Surtout vu que Liz avait accepté le fait qu'elle était une sorcière à ses dix ans, cinq ans après l'avoir trouvé, ça avait été une surprise, elle était bien sûr au courant de l'existence du surnaturel avec les vampires, mais elle n'avait pas su pour la communauté des sorciers à baguette, dont sa fille faisait partie. Ce qui expliquait un peu au passage comment Cynthia s'était retrouvée à Mystic Falls qui était en Amérique du Nord, alors qu'elle jurait avoir été en Angleterre et ce sans avoir jamais pris l'avion ou le bateau, ça avait été un sujet peu abordé mais qui avait toujours intrigué Liz. 

Son travail en tant que shérif et au conseil ne lui avait pas permis de passer beaucoup de temps avec sa famille, une chose qui avait dérangé ses filles et elle en avait conscience, elle n'avait pas été la mère de l'année, loin de là même, mais elle les aimait vraiment, et à présent qui'l n'y avait vraiment plus de secret entre elles, les choses allaient bien mieux dans la maison. Elles comprenaient maintenant pourquoi elle était aussi prise par sont travail, et elle en apprenait aussi plus au sujet des vampires, forces et faiblesses, elle avait posé des questions et une fois que Caroline avait été sûre d'elle, du fait que sa mère n'allait plus essayer de tuer les vampires de Mystic Falls, elle y avait répondu. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque durant l'été donc elle avait pu passer du temps avec elles, une chose nécessaire comme Caroline avait eu besoin d'aide après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, même si Cynthia avait fait son possible pour la protéger et l'aider au maximum, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été vraiment tenté d'aider Elena, elle ne la supportait pas.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ?" demanda Cynthia en se tournant vers elle, elles étaient dans la cuisine, en train de préparer des plats pour la semaine, la rentrée des classes approchaient et elles allaient être moins libres. Heureusement la scolarité de la communauté magique aux Etats Unis était différente de celle européenne où les élèves étaient des internes, aux Etats Unis si les jeunes sorciers et leurs familles le voulaient, ils pouvaient prendre des cours par correspondance pour la partie écrite, et prendre un porte-au-loin à des moments prévus d'avance pour travailler la partie pratique. Ça avait été prenant pour Cynthia qui avait du beaucoup travailler mais elle était intelligente et avait réussi à s'organiser, échappant ainsi avec grand plaisir aux entraînement de Caroline, la blonde avait été déçue que sa sœur ne soit pas dans l'équipe avec elle, mais comme la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux noirs faisait en sorte de venir la voir lors des compétitions et s'installait aussi dans les gradins lorsqu'elle s'entraînait, enfin quand Cynthia le pouvait, même si dans ce genre de cas elle était le plus souvent le nez plongé dans un livre. Caroline l'acceptait parce qu'elle savait à quel point ce genre de chose n'intéressait pas sa sœur et qu'elle ne venait que pour elle, Cynthia faisait plein de choses uniquement pour faire plaisir à Caroline, et c'était aussi vrai à l'inverse, elles fonctionnaient comme ça, elles n'aimaient pas tout ce que faisait l'autre mais elles essayaient quand même, elles se soutenaient. Grandir et vivre avec des parents absents faisait qu'elles avaient toujours compté l'une sur l'autre, pour elles c'était normal, évident même, elles n'imaginaient pas changer de méthode, elles n'avaient même jamais compris l'attitude d'Elena vis à vis de Jeremy, même Caroline qui pourtant était proche de la brune et qui la considérait comme son amie, ne comprenait pas ses décisions avec Jeremy. 

"Je ne peux pas simplement admirer mes filles adorées ?" demanda Liz avec un sourire.

"Bien sûr que si, elle a tout à fait le droit, nous sommes magnifiques." approuva Caroline. "Surtout moi." elle ajouta ensuite avec un sourire taquin à sa petite sœur. 

"Sans le moindre doute." approuva Cynthia avec une lueur douce dans le regard, Petunia et Vernon avaient laissé des traces sur elle et elle doutait souvent d'elle même, particulièrement de son physique, elle n'était pas pour autant jalouse de Caroline, sa sœur était magnifique, point.

"Quels sont vos projets pour la journée ?" demanda Liz en se servant du café.

"Je dois préparer la fête d'anniversaire d'Elena, avec elle et Tyler, et Cynthia a dit qu'elle allait m'aider. "répondit Caroline avec un sourire, mais son ton changea après avoir vu sa sœur faire une grimace. "Tu as promis Cynthia."

"Je sais et je le ferai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai particulièrement envie de passer du temps avec eux." pointa Cynthia, elle n'aimait pas du tout Elena, et pour Tyler si elle l'avait toléré avant vu qu'ils avaient le même meilleur ami, Matt Donovan, maintenant c'était différent. Ça l'était depuis le jour où il avait hésité à sauver Caroline lorsqu'elle avait été capturé par des loups-garous, lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait alors qu'elle était en danger, Tyler Lockwood n'avait jamais été une de ses personnes favorites de toute façon, mais depuis le début de l'été, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Caroline et du coup avec elle. Néanmoins elle avait donné sa parole, et elle la tenait toujours, particulièrement lorsqu'elle faisait une promesse à sa sœur.

"Fais un effort, il est sympa tu sais." pointa Caroline, elle appréciait vraiment le loup-garou. "Et Elena n'a pas vécu des choses faciles depuis un moment."

"Elle n'est pas la seule, tu t'es fait capturé plusieurs fois et tu t'es fait tué aussi pour autant tu fais un effort pour être positive. Et puis ne fais pas comme si elle se concentrait sur la mort de Jenna, elle ne se préoccupe que de retrouver Stefan Salvatore, et à passer du temps avec Salvatore." pointa Cynthia qui n'avait jamais aimé Elena, mais après l'année qu'elles venaient de vivre, elle la détestait presque. Au début ça avait été surtout à cause de Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, et du fait qu'Elena avait su mais n'avait rien fait, mais au fil des mois c'était tout le reste qui avait vraiment énervé Cynthia. Elle ne la supportait vraiment plus. "Je serai polie mais ne me demande pas plus. En gros maman, on a des courses à faire et des trucs à installer."

"Ne rentrez pas trop tard ce soir." demanda Liz.

"Pas de problème." acquiesça Cynthia, elle aimait faire la fête mais aller à une fête pour Elena, dans la maison des Salvatore, elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée. "Bonne journée maman." elle lui dit en l'embrassant sur la joue, sachant qu'elle allait partir une fois qu'elle aurait bu son café, et elle n'était pas encore prête pour suivre sa sœur dans une virée shopping pour organiser une fête. Normalement elle protesterait beaucoup plus à l'idée d'aider pour la fête d'une fille qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais elle savait à quel point sa sœur aimait organiser des choses et ça la faisait sourire, elle pouvait donc faire un effort. 

"Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Tyler ?" demanda Caroline après le départ de leur mère, rejoignant sa sœur dans sa chambre, elle était en train de s'habiller, dévoilant un corps où il y avait plusieurs tatouages. Caroline en avait trois, mais ils étaient moins visibles que ceux de sa sœur, qui en avait plus. "Je veux dire autre que pour les raisons dont je suis déjà au courant, si il n'y avait que ça je te connais, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça."

"Il a un faible pour toi et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée." finit par dire Cynthia en se retournant. Son style vestimentaire était un peu plus sombre que celui de Caroline, elles plaisantaient qu'elles étaient la lune et le soleil, Caroline qui brillait et Cynthia qui restait dans l'ombre, complémentaires.

"Il n'a pas un faible pour moi." protesta Caroline. 

"Je t'en prie Care, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, il t'a embrassé et il te dévore des yeux en permanence."pointa la sœur aux cheveux sombres, avant ils partaient dans tous les sens, mais elle avait appris à les gérer, ils étaient bouclés à présent. 

"Et alors, je suis célibataire." concéda Caroline. "Pourquoi si, et c'est un gros si, on est attiré l'un par l'autre, ce serait une mauvaise idée d'être ensemble."

"Je pense que si tu te raccroches autant à lui c'est parce qu'il fait parti du monde surnaturel. Contrairement à Matt qui ne pouvait pas gérer le fait que tu es une vampire. Que tu n'as pas envie de mentir sur cette partie de toi, et dans ce cas là il n'y a que trois personnes qui correspondent : Matt, Jeremy, Damon et Tyler. Jeremy est avec Bonnie, si jamais tu imagines sortir avec Damon je vais vérifier ton état mental et ce de manière intensive, et pour Matt, il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Il ne reste que Tyler avec qui tu t'es rapprochée lorsqu'il est devenu un loup-garou et surtout cet été." dit Cynthia sans hésiter, sachant que sa sœur avait besoin de parler de ces sentiments pour Tyler et de la situation, Bonnie n'était pas là et ce n'était pas avec Elena qu'elle allait le faire. Cette fille était une égoïste de première, elle ne parlait que de Stefan et du fait qu'elle devait le retrouver, même si il avait promis dix ans de sa vie à Klaus et que le faire attirerait probablement l'attention de Klaus sur Mystic Falls à nouveau. Après tout ce que Caroline et Bonnie avaient enduré pour la sauver, elle semblait très encline à la risquer à nouveau, une chose qui énervait considérablement Cynthia, elle n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour Elena, l'ayant fait pour Caroline uniquement. 

"Ce serait une mauvaise idée ?" demanda Caroline en regardant sa sœur, elle se fiait à son jugement, elle la connaissait bien et l'aidait à prendre des décisions parfois, en plus si une d'entre elle n'aimait pas le petit copain de l'autre, elle pouvait placer un veto. Ça ne marchait pas toujours mais en général elles s'écoutaient, la seule exception jusque là avait été Damon, mais Caroline n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, il ne lui avait pas laissé.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour toi, en plus le caractère d'un loup-garou est dangereux, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Être avec lui voudra dire le soutenir d'autant plus à chaque pleine lune, risquer ta vie ainsi en permanence particulièrement vu que je n'ai pas encore développé un remède pour la morsure de loup-garou autre que le sang de Klaus. Tu prends déjà un risque énorme, même avec mon aide, on ignore beaucoup des capacités des loup-garou, même moi je n'en sais pas beaucoup. Je sais beaucoup plus sur les loups garous mordus que ceux qui le sont de naissance, les deux communautés surnaturelles ne sont pas vraiment liées, je te l'ai dit quand tu as été transformée. J'essaie d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cette communauté mais ce n'est pas évident. Les loups-garous mordus ont du venin dans leurs mâchoires tout le mois durant, moins puissant que la nuit de la pleine lune, néanmoins présent, une petite morsure durant un moment de passion et ta vie sera en danger." pointa Cynthia. "Si il te plait vraiment et que tu penses pouvoir être heureuse avec lui, je ne m'opposerai pas, je n'aimerai pas mais je ne m'y opposerai pas. Mais tu oublie un détail Care, je connais bien Tyler, même au delà du masque qu'il portait en public, il ne le portait pas quand il était uniquement avec Matt et donc avec moi vu que Matt est mon meilleur ami. Je me doute qu'il a un peu changé en devenant un loup-garou, après avoir perdu son père, son oncle... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est assez, Care il est quelqu'un qui peut être plutôt égoïste et qui est aussi très emporté et ce même avant d'être transformé et pas que les nuits de pleine lune."

"Tu crois que je devrais faire quoi ?" demanda Caroline en se blottissant contre sa sœur.

"Peut être un temps sans petit copain, pour nous deux, on essaie juste de vivre un peu. On va entrer dans notre dernière année de lycée, enfin peut être que pour toi ce sera la première dernière année." pointa Cynthia un peu taquine mais voulant aussi faire réaliser à sa sœur qu'elle n'était plus comme avant. "Qui sait il y aura peut être des nouveaux venus mignons et qui auront l'intelligence de ne pas craquer pour la copie conforme de leur ex. Honnêtement je trouve ça toujours aussi bizarre et je ne comprend pas comment Elena fait pour l'accepter, ça me rendrait folle. Je n'arrêterai pas de me poser des questions, sur si il était intéressé par moi ou encore plus par mon physique que normalement."

"Je me rappellerais toujours du jour où tu l'as envoyé par la fenêtre." ria Caroline. 

"Elle n'aurait pas du te menacer, encore moins te toucher. Je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait que tu sois une vampire, mais le fait qu'elle t'ait tué, ça me rend hors de moi, j'aurai voulu la tuer." dit Cynthia.

"Et le fait qu'elle soit la copie d'Elena n'a pas aidé ?" demanda Caroline un sourcil haussé. La blonde avait toujours su que sa sœur ne pouvait pas supporter Elena, et après avoir entendu une explication, et bien elle avait un peu compris. Et elle l'avait accepté, enfin après plusieurs tentatives qui s'étaient soldées en désastre, parce que si Cynthia ne supportait pas Elena, l'inverse était aussi vrai.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles." ria Cynthia.

"Tu me conseilles quoi ?" demanda Caroline alors qu'elles partaient pour aller faire des courses, prenant la voiture de Caroline comme toujours, la sorcière préférait prendre sa moto lorsqu'elle ne marchait pas ou ne se déplaçait pas de manière magique. Pour la plus grande horreur de sa mère qui s'inquiétait à chaque fois, seul le fait qu'elle savait que sa fille avait ensorcelé sa moto pour la rendre plus sûre la calmait, ça et le fait que Cynthia était très prudente. Si elle aimait la vitesse, elle savait aussi où se rendre pour pouvoir en profiter sans problème, que ce soit sur sa moto ou sur un balai volant, Cynthia faisait en effet assez souvent des courses volantes, qu'elle gagnait d'ailleurs, ou des acrobaties aériennes sur balai.

"Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux, fais confiance à ton jugement mais reste prudente. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir et n'oublie pas qu'en tant que vampire tes émotions y compris ton excitation, sont amplifiées." pointa Cynthia. "Bon allons y, finissons en."

"Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur." riposta Caroline. "On mange ensemble ce midi ?" 

"Tu manges avec Tyler non ?" demanda Cynthia. 

"Oui..." acquiesça à contrecœur Caroline.

"Alors je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de tenir la chandelle." nia Cynthia. "A part si tu as vraiment besoin de moi bien sûr." 

"Non ça ira. Mais tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu iras manger au poste ?" demanda Caroline. "Tu ne vas quand même pas manger toute seule ?"

"Non, je comptais manger au bar, voir Matt un peu même pendant le service, lui ou Jeremy. Il peut être sympa." nia Cynthia.

"Il m'en veut n'est ce pas ?" demanda d'une voix plus douce, plus vulnérable Caroline. 

"Il a mal, il était sincère avec toi et tu ne l'étais pas en retour, il ne sait pas non plus quel genre de relation tu avais avec Tyler dans son dos. Il a perdu beaucoup et ne sait pas trop où il en est avec tout, il a perdu sa sœur, est dégoûté par sa mère, perdu son meilleur ami, perdu sa petite-amie et toutes ses certitudes. C'est beaucoup, on a tous perdu beaucoup trop même, pas uniquement Elena, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle est celle qui le met toujours en avant."

"Tia..." soupira Caroline. 

"Dis moi que j'ai tort." demanda Cynthia. "Tu ne le peux pas, mais bon, continuons à préparer cette fête,  on pourra boire et se détendre un peu en tout cas."

* * *

 

"Il ment, c'est évident Albus." cria une voix féminine plus qu'un peu hystérique.

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvait à présent dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'organisation, il y avait eu un combat le jour même et Voldemort avait éclaté de rire, dévoilant qu'Adrian Potter n'était pas le bébé qui l'avait stoppé presque 17 ans auparavant, ça avait été Belladone Potter. Ce qui était un véritable désastre, en effet après avoir examiné les deux enfants Albus Dumbledore avait dit que Belladone avait une magie extrêmement faible, ce qui avait encouragé ensuite Lily et James a laissé leur fille chez Petunia et Vernon, pensant qu'elle était une cracmole. Depuis ils avaient célébré Adrian comme le Survivant, encore plus après le retour de Voldemort, ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle, mais Albus Dumbledore s'en doutait depuis plusieurs années. Adrian n'était qu'un simple sorcier, il ne faisait pas d'actes de magies exceptionnels et il était en plus très arrogant, il avait eu le doute mais aucun moyen de le vérifier vu qu'ils ne savaient pas où était Belladone, ayant découvert à ses onze ans qu'elle avait de la magie, lorsqu'une lettre avait été écrite à son nom, mais qu'elle était aussi introuvable, la lettre ne pouvait pas être envoyée. 

"Et si il ne ment pas ?" demanda Severus Rogue "Nous devons l'envisager, nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance pour le battre. Savez vous où elle se trouve, une piste ?"

"Non." confessa James, ne perdant même pas le temps de se moquer de son rival du temps de Poudlard, la situation était grave et puis si il pouvait un peu protéger son fils...

"Alors nous devons renouveler les recherches, avant que Voldemort ne la trouve." décréta Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Fête

Tyler Lockwood.

Cynthia le connaissait depuis des années, étant la meilleure amie de Matt tandis qu'il était son meilleur ami, ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Et ça n'avait pas changé après que Tyler ait activé le gêne loup-garou et qu'il avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, même avec Caroline entre eux ça n'allait pas. Leurs caractères n'allaient tout simplement pas ensemble, même lorsqu'ils essayaient de faire des efforts, ils étaient capable de passer un petit moment ensemble mais jamais plus. Ils avaient donc passé un accord tacite : ils se toléraient mais ne s'appréciaient pas et ils essayaient de s'éviter dans la mesure du possible. Hors de leurs disputes ils ne s'adressaient presque pas la parole. Heureusement c'était quelque chose que Matt avait accepté sans problème, c'était normal pour lui, Caroline,... elle avait voulu insister mais sa sœur l'avait stoppé rapidement, la blonde aimait fixer tout les problèmes qu'elle voyait mais Cynthia savait comment la faire arrêter, avec du chantage si nécessaire. Et puis la sorcière pouvait être plus têtue que Caroline si elle était assez motivée, ça avait été nécessaire pour ne pas être mêler à toutes les activités favorites de sa sœur, elle faisait un effort et avait aidé à préparer des fêtes, des réceptions, l'avait accompagné pour acheter des habits pour chaque fête, mais lorsqu'elle disait non il était presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Seule Caroline en était capable et l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Préparer une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Elena Gilbert à la Pension Salvatore, avec sa sœur, Elena et Tyler, n'était pas exactement quelque chose d'agréable pour Cynthia, mais elle avait eu pire. Quoique entendre Elana se plaindre encore et encore au sujet de Stefan Salvatore qui était parti avec Klaus, et du fait que Damon ne cédait pas à toutes ses demandes, était une véritable punition. Cynthia et Elena ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu, au début ce n'était rien de grave, elles se disputaient un peu plus qu'avec Bonnie et Caroline, mais ça arrivait, après tout Bonnie et Caroline ne s'entendaient pas toujours non plus, mais ça s'était aggravé au fil des années, surtout au lycée en fait. Surtout depuis qu'Elena avait commencé à critiquer encore plus Caroline, la laissant tomber de plus en plus, la mettant à l'écart,...Cynthia n'avait jamais toléré qu'on fasse du mal à Caroline impunément, l'inverse était aussi vrai, mais si la blonde mettait plus du temps à réagir pour se protéger elle même, Cynthia pouvait être plus agressive, pas forcément violente, mais elle réagissait de manière plus défensive que sa sœur. La sorcière en avait vraiment eu assez de la brune après l'accident de voiture, enfin pas au début, elle avait eu de l'empathie et avait plaint Elena, même si elle n'aurait pas du être à la fête vu qu'il y avait une réunion de famille, le départ de son père adoptif avait été douloureux pour elle, mais elle pouvait toujours l'appeler et le voir parfois, là Elena et Jeremy avaient perdu leurs deux parents. Ça avait après la rentrée qu'Elena avait commencé à être insupportable pour Cynthia, toujours accrochée au bras de Stefan Salvatore, prenant Caroline de haut à de multiples occasions, et puis ce que Cynthia n'avait pas pu supporter, le fait qu'Elena ait su un peu de l'enfer que Damon avait fait enduré à sa sœur et qu'elle n'ait rien fait d'autre que lui donner une gifle. Caroline avait du la tenir pendant un long moment pour l'empêcher d'aller démembrer Damon Salvatore, encore plus vu qu'il avait failli la tuer avec un pieu après qu'elle ait été transformé en vampire, seul le fait que sa sœur ait eu plus besoin d'elle l'avait retenu et après, après Caroline le lui avait demandé. Oh Cynthia n'avait pas oublié, et elle voulait se venger, elle allait le faire même, elle attendait juste le bon moment pour le détruire, parce qu'elle allait le faire, de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Elle allait aussi faire en sorte que sa sœur ne soit plus atteinte à cause des actions d'Elena, elle avait été transformé à cause de Katherine Pierce qui voulait atteindre le trio infernal, elle avait été torturé psychologiquement par cette garce, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle intervienne, pour espionner le trio, elle avait été capturé plusieurs fois à cause des actions du trio, directement ou non. Damon Salvatore avait certes aidé Matt et Cynthia a libéré Caroline, et Tyler, le jour du sacrifice, mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour aider, juste pour tenter de faire gagner du temps à Elena. 

Autant dire qu'elle aimerait vraiment être ailleurs là tout de suite, mais elle avait promit à Caroline, et elle ne comptait pas la laisser tomber. Quoique si elle continuait à subir les jérémiades d'Elena elle allait lui conseiller de coucher avec les deux et d'arrêter de se plaindre. Une chose qu'Elena n'apprécierait sans doute pas, même si franchement quelqu'un allait devoir lui dire vu son comportement. Elle commençait peut être juste à avoir des sentiments pour Damon, et Cynthia en doutait vraiment, sûre que ça datait d'avant, mais elle l'avait allumé l'année passée et ce devant Stefan même. La sorcière devait donc vraiment se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais bon ça ne ferait que créer des histoires et elle en avait assez, surtout que Caroline commençait à se rendre compte du caractère de la brune, ça prenait du temps mais Cynthia pouvait être patiente, surtout si ça voulait dire que sa sœur en avait assez d'Elena Gilbert et des Salvatore et que du coup elle n'aurait plus à les supporter, parce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser Caroline seule avec Damon, elle avait promis de ne pas le faire et il était hors de question qu'elle brise cette promesse.

"J'ai l'impression de devoir me battre contre Damon à chaque fois qu'on a des nouvelles de Stefan." continuait d'ailleurs Elena. 

"Il veut peut être pas le retrouver." lâcha Tyler, et Cynthia l'avait rarement autant apprécié.

"Tyler." gronda Caroline qui ne partageait pas cette opinion.

"Ben quoi, Damon est dingue de toi, c'est vrai non ?" se défendit Tyler qui ne comprenait visiblement pas le problème de Caroline.

"Si Stefan est parti avec Klaus c'est uniquement pour sauver la vie de son frère. Alors crois moi, Damon veut le retrouver." affirma Elena. 

"Mais tu l'as embrassé." pointa Tyler tandis que Cynthia devait se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. "Ça a du lui monter à la tête."

"Tyler." répéta Caroline, agacée et un peu horrifiée qu'il ait révélé ainsi qu'elle avait répété ça, surtout devant Elena. "Je suis désolée."

"C'est rien, t'inquiète pas." dit Elena en secouant la tête. "Ecoute, c'est vrai que je l'ai embrassé mais c'était un baiser d'adieu, je croyais qu'il allait mourir." Oui bien sûr parce que quand on voyait quelqu'un mourir on l'embrassait, surtout si cette personne était le frère de son petit copain qui avait des sentiments pour la personne concernée... totalement logique. Comme si sentant les pensées de Cynthia, ce qui n'était pas possible, Caroline lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. "Ah, Bonnie a essayé de m'appeler, je reviens tout de suite." dit Elena en sortant. 

"C'est pas parce que je te raconte des choses que t'a forcément le droit de dire que t'es au courant." gronda Caroline en se tournant vers Tyler dès qu'elle fut sure qu'Elena ne pouvait plus entendre. 

"Désolé." s'excusa Tyler, visiblement confus, qui se tourna vers Cynthia en levant un sourcil. 

"Les confidences entre filles on est pas supposé les répéter mais parfois on le fait, surtout à un ami proche, mais dans ce cas là, l'ami en question est tenu au secret." expliqua Cynthia simplement, c'était arrivé quelque fois au fil des années que Matt, et parfois Tyler, ait une question au sujet des filles et ça avait été à elle de répondre, ou de les gifler selon le cas, Tyler avait été dans le second cas assez souvent, et elle l'avait encore plus évité lors de sa relation avec Vicky, elle avait trouvé qu'il se comportait comme un porc et savait qu'elle l'aurait frappé si elle restait trop longtemps dans sa présence. Vicky avait eu ses défauts mais Cynthia lui avait souvent parlé, étant la meilleure amie de Matt et si elles n'avaient jamais été les meilleures amies du monde, elles s'entendaient bien. Voir une amie se faire traiter comme ça, alors qu'elle était clairement amoureuse du gars, ça l'avait dégoûté.

"Bon, désolé, je dois y aller. J'aimerai pouvoir me changer avant de passer prendre Sophie." dit Tyler en se tournant.

"Attends tu viens avec une fille ?" demanda Caroline, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "T'as rencard avec Sophie la garce ?"

"Hey, ça c'est pas franchement bousculé de ce côté là des derniers temps." dit Tyler. "Et puis..." il continua un poil plus hésitant "J'ai en permanence envie de sexe maintenant."

"M'en parle pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser." répondit Caroline. "C'est un truc de vampire, tu sais... Toutes nos émotions sont exacerbées et on est constamment au taquet... Du coup..."

"C'est pareil pour les loup-garous. Les pulsions sont là, impossibles de les étouffer." répondit Tyler qui s'était rapproché. 

"Fascinant, C tu as besoin que je fasse quoi ?" demanda Cynthia qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ou d'entendre ça... 

"Oh,... et bien il faut encore sortir les verres mais après on pourra rentrer se préparer." affirma Caroline, se tournant vers sa sœur, une légère rougeur aux joues.

* * *

 

"Tu sais je crois que t'avais raison, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Tyler, il m'attire oui, mais j'aurai été bien plus affecté par le fait qu'il avait un rencard ce soir sinon." dit Caroline en se préparant pour la soirée, sa sœur à côté, elles partageaient une salle de bain pour toutes les deux, et il y avait un grand miroir et deux lavabos, donc c'était parfait, surtout qu'elles n'avaient aucun problème à se voir nue ou en sous vêtement, elles se connaissaient bien assez et elles allaient toute les deux souvent dans la chambre de l'autre pour aider à trouver une tenue.

"Oui ?" demanda Cynthia en se maquillant, elle avait déjà enfilé une robe bleue foncée avec des motifs de fleurs, blancs, à bretelle et montrant plusieurs tatouages, y compris le tatouage du serpent autour du soleil qui était sur son dos, son épaule droite.

"Oui, il me plait mais ça ne va pas plus loin qu'une attirance et une amitié." répondit Caroline sûre d'elle.

"Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ?" demanda Cynthia pour vérifier, elle n'aimait pas Tyler et elle ne pensait pas qu'ils feraient un bon couple mais elle voulait quand même que Caroline soit heureuse. 

"Certaine." assura Caroline. "Si les choses étaient différentes je serai peut être tombée amoureuse de lui, mais je pense que je mérite mieux que ça. J'ai envie du grand amour comme dans les contes de fées, j'ai envie d'être avec un homme qui me regarde comme si il voulait m'offrir le monde et les étoiles. Comme papa nous disait quand on était enfant. Quand Tyler me regarde, ce n'est pas ce que je vois, mais quand Damon regarde Elana, ou quand Stefan le faisait, là je pouvais le voir, ou presque en tout cas. Et j'ai envie de ça."

"Et tu le rencontreras j'en suis sûr, lui ou elle d'ailleurs, j'accepterai un frère comme une sœur." dit Cynthia avec un sourire.

"Et toi, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Je sais que tu ne m'as parlé de quelqu'un, mais tu me fais peut être des cachotteries." demanda Caroline en regardant sa sœur. 

"Je ne dirai pas non au grand amour, mais j'ai rencontré personne." nia Cynthia.

"Matt ? Ethan ? Tu n'y as jamais pensé avec eux, ils sont mignons tous les deux." pointa la blonde. 

"Matt est mon meilleur ami, tout comme Ethan. Déjà je ne sors pas avec les ex de ma sœur, c'est jamais une bonne idée, mais ils comptent tous les deux trop pour moi pour ça, et puis je ne les vois pas comme ça. Je veux dire je sais qu'ils sont mignons, je le reconnais sans problème, mais je ne suis pas intéressée." répondit Cynthia sans hésiter, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit déjà, il y a des années même si ça avait plus concerné Ethan, un ami de l'école de magie, que Matt, mais elle l'avait laissé de côté. "Tu sais le pire...."

"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline attentive, elle partageait l'opinion quand à l'idée de ne pas sortir avec les ex de sa sœur, quoique ce n'était pas compliqué vu que Cynthia n'avait pas de relation sérieuse. Elle n'était pas intéressée par les garçons de Mystic Falls en général, non que Caroline ne puisse vraiment la blâmer, et pour ceux qui étaient à son école, elle se faisait plus facilement des amis garçons que des petits copains en réalité.

"Et bien si tu n'avais pas été avec lui à l'époque, j'aurai peut être tenté le coup avec Damon." souffla Cynthia. "Mais ce n'est qu'un abruti et le seul regret que j'ai c'est de ne pas t'avoir protégé. "

"C'est dans le passé ça." dit Caroline, elle ne pardonnerait peut être jamais vraiment Damon, surtout vu qu'il ne s'était pas excusé mais elle refusait catégoriquement de le laisser avoir le moindre impact sur sa vie autre que comme la chose au bras d'Elena. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais été intéressé, tu n'as rien dit."

"A quoi bon ? Tu étais avec lui et je pensais que tu étais heureuse, et ensuite, ça ne comptait plus. Je le trouvais mignon et je me voyais avoir quelques nuits avec lui mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Tu as ma parole que le jour où je rencontre quelqu'un avec qui je me vois avoir une relation, tu seras au courant." répondit Cynthia en haussant les épaules. "Tu es magnifique Angel."

"Merci Lilith, crois moi tu l'es aussi." dit Caroline, comprenant que c'était la fin de la discussion, et utilisant avec un sourire les surnoms qu'elles s'étaient données. "Mais ne serait-ce pas moi Lilith ce soir ?"

"Non, tu seras toujours Angel, même habillé en noir." affirma Cynthia. "Allons danser, tu sais à quel point j'aime ça."

"Ça oui, tu adores même." approuva Caroline en riant, Cynthia était allée danser souvent durant les vacances, plusieurs fois par semaine même, soit dans des clubs 'moldus' ou dans des clubs sorciers, Caroline l'accompagnant souvent mais même avec son endurance vampirique, elle avait du mal à tenir le coup parfois.

"Alors allons danser et profiter de cette soirée. Tu n'as pas oublié le signal si tu décides de partir avec quelqu'un ?" elle demanda en descendant avec Caroline.

"Je me rappelle." approuva Caroline.

"Vous êtes sublimes. Soyez sages les filles, ne buvez pas trop et ne rentrez pas trop tard." demanda Liz qui les attendait en bas.

"Promis maman." elles dirent ensemble avant de l'embrasser chacune sur une joue.

* * *

 

"Matt me déteste. Il me déteste tellement qu'il a sombré dans la drogue." dit Caroline en retrouvant sa soeur sur la piste de danse. 

"C, il a juste fumé une fois en soirée, c'est pas la fin du monde." pointa Cynthia. "Et je te l'ai dit, il ne te déteste pas, la situation est juste compliquée. Et je te rappelle qu'il lui a fallu du temps pour se comporter à peu près normalement avec Elena après leur rupture."

Matt avait toujours su pour les pouvoirs de Cynthia, mais l'annonce du reste avait quand même été un choc, et il lui en avait voulu qu'elle n'ait rien dit pour Vicky, mais elle n'avait su qu'après la transformation de Caroline et elle n'avait pas su comment lui dire sans lui révéler tout le reste. Les choses n'étaient plus comme avant, mais au cours de l'été ils s'étaient retrouvés, cependant Matt n'était pas prêt à être à nouveau et sans problème l'ami de Caroline, il avait besoin de temps. 

"Je sais, mais j'aimerai que les choses s'arrangent maintenant." soupira Caroline tout en dansant sans problème au rythme de la musique et en tandem avec la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. 

"Les choses se sont arrangées avec maman, et si ça a marché avec elle, alors ça ira avec Matt." pointa Cynthia. "Allez oublie ça pour une soirée, amuse toi."

"Tu sais quoi, je crois que tu as raison. Je vais me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de mon attraction pour lui." décida Caroline en voyant Tyler.

"Sois prudente et on se voit demain matin. Journée fille demain ?" demanda Cynthia. 

"Oui, journée fille." acquiesça Caroline en embrassant la joue de sa sœur et en partant.

 

Cynthia transplana pour rentrer, s'assurant de ne pas être vue et rentra chez elle, surprise de voir de la lumière dans le salon, il était tard. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire tendre en voyant sa mère endormie sur le canapé, un livre sur ses genoux.

"Maman, maman réveille toi." appela Cynthia.

"Cyn, qu'est ce que..." dit Liz en se réveillant. 

"Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé." expliqua la jeune femme aux yeux verts en ramassant le livre. 

"Je voulais vous attendre. Où est Caroline ?" demanda Liz en s'asseyant. 

"Avec Tyler." répondit sincèrement Cynthia, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir à ce sujet. "Allez maman, allons au lit."

Lorsqu'elle s'allongea un peu plus tard dans son lit, la jeune sorcière ne put retenir un sourire, elle était vraiment heureuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, une surprise vu que sa sœur venait toujours la réveiller assez tôt, sans elle, la sorcière n'était vraiment pas matinale et pouvait facilement dormir jusqu'à midi tout les jours sans le moindre problème. Le psychiatre qu'elle avait vu à l'époque de son adoption, après les Dursley, avait dit que c'était une preuve qu'elle se sentait à l'aise vu que chez les Dursley elle avait du se lever aux aurores pour préparer leur petit déjeuner. Elle avait eu besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce qu'elle avait traversé lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais elle avait réussi, grâce au psychiatre, à Bill et Liz, mais surtout à Caroline. Elle attrapa son portable, pour voir si la jolie blonde lui avait envoyé le message sur lequel elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour prévenir l'autre si elle passait la nuit avec quelqu'un et qu'elles ne rentraient pas, ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui la surprit encore plus. Elle se leva et alla voir dans la chambre voisine mais aucune trace de sa sœur, le lit n'était pas défait et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le placard où elle rangeait ses robes, ses chaussures et ses sacs à mains, il n'y avait pas les escarpins qu'elle avait mis la veille, pas plus qu'il y avait son sac, et la robe noire n'était pas au sale. Fronçant les sourcils elle descendit mais Caroline n'était pas en bas non plus, pas plus qu'il n'y avait leur mère mais ça ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, elle travaillait après tout. L'absence de Caroline était bien plus inquiétante, surtout vu qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, une chose jamais vu auparavant en dehors des examens, Caroline répondait toujours. C'était son truc à elle de ne pas répondre aux messages et de rentrer tard, quoiqu'elle avait du arrêter rapidement le premier vu que Caroline paniquait à chaque fois, après que sa mère soit venue la chercher au café littéraire de Mystic Falls, sa main sur son arme, persuadée qu'elle avait été enlevé, après ça Cynthia avait fait en sorte de répondre aux messages et aux appels.

Vraiment inquiète elle se hâta d'aller s'habiller, un simple short et un débardeur violet foncé, de mettre des sandales et de sortir, continuant à envoyer des messages à Caroline. Une idée logique et sensée serait d'appeler Tyler pour savoir si Caroline était avec lui mais si ce n'était pas le cas, parce qu'elle avait choisi un autre garçon pour finir sa nuit ou qu'elle était partie au milieu de la nuit, ça pourrait être gênant. Au pire des cas elle allait la réveiller, mais honnêtement elle accepterait volontiers les remarques de sa sœur si c'était bel et bien le cas, tout plutôt que l'inquiétude qui la dominait présentement, elle était vraiment folle d'inquiétude pour Caroline, les seules fois où elle avait disparu comme ça elle avait été enlevé, et ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel Cynthia aimait penser. 

"Allo." elle répondit à son téléphone dès qu'elle le sentit vibrer dans sa main, sans même regarder qui appelait.

"Bonjour, tu ne réponds jamais aussi vite normalement." dit une voix musicale au téléphone. "Tout va bien ?"

"Luna, bonjour petite nymphe, je vais bien, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Caroline." répondit Cynthia, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Luna Lovegood, une sorcière anglaise et un rayon de lumière pour Cynthia. Elle l'avait rencontré lorsque Luna était au milieu de sa seconde année à Poudlard et Cynthia dans sa quatrième année à l'Institut Magique, contrairement en Europe, les sorciers américains commençaient leur éducation à dix ans. Luna avait changé de pays et d'école, son père avait été inquiet pour elle, il avait voulu la protéger, la première année de sa fille unique avait été difficile, non seulement elle ne s'était pas fait d'amis, bien au contraire même, mais en plus un basilik avait hanté les lieux, elle aurait pu mourir n'importe quand et ça le terrifiait. Le fait qu'il y ait des détraqueurs autour de l'école pour protéger le garçon qui avait survécu de Peter Pettigrew, n'avait fait qu'encourager cette décision, Xenophilius Lovegood était un journaliste et vu la situation en Angleterre il n'était en aucun cas obligé de rester dans ce pays, au contraire c'était plus avantageux pour lui de partir, les autres pays étaient en général plus ouverts au sujet des théories qu'il écrivait. Il n'était resté que pour donner une chance à sa fille d'apprendre à Poudlard, mais elle n'y était pas heureuse et le bonheur de Luna était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Partir pour les Etats Unis n'était pas un problème pour lui, même au milieu de l'année, tout pour la préserver. L'Institut Magique avait un système où chaque nouvel élève était pris en charge par un élève d'une année supérieure, qu'il soit interne ou non d'ailleurs, Cynthia avait été en charge de Luna, de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait et de la soutenir même une fois que Luna était habituée à l'Institut. Elles étaient devenus amies, Luna s'accrochant à la sorcière aux cheveux noirs bouclés, qui l'avait accepté volontiers en échange, la plus jeune devenant une de ses amies proches, venant d'ailleurs souvent à la maison des Forbes, Caroline acceptant aisément l'amie de sa sœur. 

"Tu crois qu'il y a un soucis ?" demanda Luna inquiète pour la blonde qui l'avait accepté facilement et qu'elle considérait comme une autre sœur, Cynthia étant la première.

"Peut-être, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en tout cas." avoua Cynthia en fronçant les sourcils, même en dehors de l'absence de nouvelle, elle avait une intuition, une très mauvaise intuition même. "Mais bon, tu m'appelais pourquoi petite nymphe ? Tu vas bien ?" demanda Cynthia, la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Luna elle avait cru qu'elle était une nymphe, l'Institut avait pas mal de sorciers avec du sang de créatures magiques, et Luna ressemblait à si méprendre à une d'elle, le surnom était resté vu que ça ne gênait pas Luna. 

"Je vais bien merci, nous sommes toujours en camping pour essayer de trouver un ronflak cornu." répondit Luna avec un sourire dans la voix.

"Des pistes ?" demanda Cynthia, elle ne savait pas si cet créature étrange existait vraiment mais elle n'était pas aussi prompte à le nier que bien d'autre, après tout il y avait bien des mystères dans le monde et celui du ronflak cornu n'en était peut être qu'un de plus.

"Rien de sûr, je t'appelais parce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment te concernant. Je ne vois pas que du malheur mais il n'y a pas que du négatif, j'ai aussi un sentiment que du bonheur arrive vers toi, avec pas mal de problèmes par contre. Je voulais te prévenir." dit Luna, Cynthia ne dit pas qu'elle était folle ou quoique ce soit du genre, elle savait que la jeune blonde était une prophétesse, ou en tout cas capable de voir des aperçus du futur. Le genre de propos qu'elle tenait présentement n'était pas de ceux à ignorer, en tout cas ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle avait parlé de la situation au Royaume Uni, disant que les choses allaient être graves, ce même avant le retour du mage noir appelé Voldemort. Il ne fallait pas sous estimer le don de Luna, même si elle n'arrivaiit pas toujours à l'exprimer d'une manière logique et raisonnée.

"Je serai prudente." promit Cynthia, entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie.

"Tiens moi au courant pour Caroline d'accord, on parlera plus tard." demanda Luna, connaissant assez la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas pleinement concentrée sur quoique ce soit en dehors de sa sœur qui était peut être en danger.

"Promis, je te tiens au courant et je te rappellerai plus tard. Embrasse ton père." dit Cynthia, elle trouvait Xenophilius plus qu'un peu étrange mais il avait un bon fond et elle savait qu'il aimait sa fille.

Elle raccrocha ensuite et décida d'aller au Grill, espérant qu'elle y serait et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas ça, qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter et elle se devait de retrouver sa sœur, même si ce n'était que pour l'engueuler parce qu'elle l'avait inquiété, et elle espérait vraiment que ce serait le cas. Mais avant de pouvoir rentrer dans le Grill, elle vit Elena en sortir, réprimant son antipathie pour la sosie, elle décida d'aller lui parler, espérant qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de Caroline. 

"Elena." appela donc Cynthia, haussant le ton pour qu'elle l'entende, Alaric, qui était là aussi, s'écarta un peu pour leur laisser une minute. 

"Cynthia, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda surprise Elena, elles ne s'aimaient pas donc c'était plutôt surprenant de voir la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs l'approcher comme ça, sans Caroline au milieu surtout.

"Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas vu Caroline. Elle ne répond pas au téléphone." expliqua Cynthia.

"Non je ne l'ai pas vu, Tyler m'a posé la même question il y a même pas cinq minutes... Ça ne doit pas être grave, elle doit être en train de faire du shopping, et n'a pas entendu son portable. Si il y a pas autre chose, je suis pressée. On a une piste pour trouver Stefan." dit Elena en partant. Cynthia la regarda faire avec un air méprisant sur le visage, elle n'aimait pas Elena mais cette attitude était absolument méprisante, après tout ce que sa sœur avait fait pour la brune, elle l'abandonnait comme ça pour son 'petit copain' qu'elle avait connu pour moins d'un an et qui était parti tout l'été avec Klaus pour sauver son frère. Le tout alors que Klaus la croyait morte et alors que Caroline était peut être en danger, ça, ça elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et elle paierait, d'une manière ou d'une autre Cynthia lui ferait payer son manque de loyauté envers Caroline, sa sœur avait trop souffert à cause de la Sosie, mais c'était assez, la sorcière allait faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais, Caroline ne se ferait plus blesser, manipuler ou capturer à cause d'Elena, pas si elle avait quoique ce soit à dire sur le sujet.

* * *

 "Maman, tu as un moment à m'accorder ?" demanda Cynthia en se rendant dans la station du shérif, plus précisément dans son bureau.

"Bien sûr ma chérie, comment tu vas ?" demanda Liz en souriant à sa fille, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'air soucieux de sa seconde.

"Moi ça va, mais je suis inquiète, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de C, elle ne répond pas aux messages et aux appels. Elle n'est pas non plus avec Tyler et apparemment elle n'a pas été au Grill. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment maman, et c'est pas son style de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir." dit Cynthia en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

"Je vais essayer de l'appeler même si je doute un peu qu'elle me réponde. Après tout c'est plutôt l'inverse en général, on évite la mère mais on répond à la sœur." dit Liz avec un léger sourire, c'était de façade mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter d'avantage sa fille. Comme elle le pensait, et craignait, son aînée ne répondit pas. "Qu'est ce que tu sais ?"

"Elle était chez les Lockwood, elle était avec Tyler au moins une partie de la nuit mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'y resterait pas longtemps. Et d'après ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre, il ne l'a pas vu, Elena Gilbert ne l'a pas vu non plus et j'ai envoyé un message à Matt, elle n'est pas passé au Grill." répondit Cynthia, elle était vraiment inquiète. 

"On va la trouver, je te le promets." assura Liz, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle perdait Caroline, néanmoins la réaction de sa seconde fille l'inquiétait bien plus que la sienne propre. Elle se rappelait sans mal de l'état de Cynthia lorsqu'elles avaient passé la nuit à l'hôpital après l'accident de voiture de Caroline, le lien des deux sœurs était leur plus grande force mais c'était aussi leur plus grande faiblesse. Elle avait vu chacune de ses filles faire des actions hors du commun pour l'autre, et n'être que l'ombre d'elles même si l'autre était blessée. Serrant sa fille dans ses bras, elle fit en sorte de lui donner autant de force que possible, elle voulait la rassurer, mais elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, Caroline était peut être en grand danger et elles devaient la trouver. "Bien, tu as un moyen de la retrouver avec tes pouvoirs ?"

"Oui je crois. Mais il faut passer à la maison, pour avoir le plus de chance de succès il me faudrait un objet auquel elle tient. Et puis prendre quelque chose à boire pourrait être utile. Elle n'a probablement rien bu depuis hier après midi." pointa Cynthia en se reprenant, elle ne pouvait pas craquer, Caroline avait besoin d'aide.

"Alors on y va. Je conduis, tu es venue à pied n'est ce pas ?" demanda Liz en regardant la tenue de sa fille. Cynthia n'avait pas de voiture, uniquement une moto, une chose qui inquiétait beaucoup la shérif, elle savait les risques après tout. Pour rassurer sa mère, Cynthia avait accepté de ne monter à moto que habillé correctement, c'est à dire un pantalon, des chaussures fermées et une veste, et bien sûr un casque. Autant dire que vu qu'elle était en sandale, short et débardeur, ça n'était pas dans le marché.

"Oui maman. On y va ?" demanda Cynthia en se dirigeant vers la sortie, pressée. 

"On a qui en renfort ?" demanda la blonde en se mettant au volant de la voiture. 

"Personne. Bonnie est en vacance, elle ne rentre que la semaine prochaine, je ne veux pas mêler Matt et Jeremy a tout ça, c'est pas une bonne idée d'appeler Tyler. Quand à Elena, elle est partie avec Alaric pour trouver Stefan, même après que je lui ai dit que Caroline avait des ennuis. Je n'ai pas appelé Damon, mais aucun doute qu'il va suivre Gilbert." répondit Cynthia en continuant d'essayer de joindre Caroline, c'était probablement inutile mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

"Pourquoi appeler Tyler n'est pas une bonne idée ? Parce qu'ils ont passé une partie de la nuit ensemble ou est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?" demanda Liz.

"Elle est partie au milieu de la nuit si elle a fait comme elle m'a dit, donc l'appeler n'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée du monde. Mais surtout ce soir c'est la pleine lune, non seulement ses émotions risquent d'être plus élevées que normalement, mais en plus j'ignore à quel moment la transformation commencera mais on ne peut pas prendre de risque, encore moins avec Caroline. Sa morsure est bien trop mortelle et je n'ai pas encore réussi à créer un antidote." expliqua Cynthia. 

"On va la retrouver ne t'en fais pas ma chérie." dit Liz en lui prenant la main.

"J'ai rien vu venir maman, avant, on avait une idée que des problèmes arrivaient, enfin à part pour Damon Salvatore... Mais depuis qu'elle est devenue une vampire, on a pu gérer, rapidement on savait qu'on devait rester sur nos gardes à cause d'Elijah, de Klaus, même de Katherine avant, mais là, là j'ai rien vu venir. Il y a eu aucun avertissement et je..." dit Cynthia les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu ne l'as pas laissé tomber Cynthia, ce n'est pas comme l'an dernier." dit Liz en serrant un peu plus sa main, elle n'avait pas su avant cet été ce que sa fille aînée avait subi aux mains de Damon Salvatore, un homme qu'elle avait considéré comme un ami et qui avait fait énormément de mal psychologiquement à sa fille, ce alors qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle n'avait pas écouté Cynthia lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Caroline se comportait de manière étrange et ce sera un poids qu'elle portera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, tout comme la shérif savait que Cynthia portait celui de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa sœur. Caroline était l'aînée, elle était protectrice, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, mais Cynthia l'était tout autant, voire plus parfois. Liz savait aussi très bien que sa seconde fille n'attendait qu'une occasion pour tuer Damon Salvatore et si une part d'elle appréciait toujours le vampire qui l'avait soutenu souvent, elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer, parce que l'envie était aussi là pour elle.

Elizabeth Forbes était certes une adulte et une mère, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas en charge du sauvetage de Caroline, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était garder son arme à proximité et suivre Cynthia qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour retrouver sa sœur, elle avait entouré sa baguette magique d'un collier que Caroline adorait et se servait de ça pour canalyser sa magie afin de retrouver la présence de Caroline, enfin c'était ce qu'elle avait compris de l'explication qu'avait donné Cynthia. Liz était certes au courant du monde surnaturel depuis plus longtemps que ses filles, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre doute qu'elles en savaient beaucoup à ce sujet, peut être même plus qu'elle, et ça lui convenait, tant qu'elles faisaient attention.

"Tu es sûre que Caroline est là dedans ?" demanda Liz avec inquiétude une fois que Cynthia s'arrêta devant un endroit familier, horriblement familier même.

"Oui, certaine. Pourquoi ?" demanda Cynthia en se retournant vers sa mère, ayant entendu quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. "Maman, il y a quoi à l'intérieur ? C'est lié à qui ?"

"C'est un endroit où les Forbes gardaient les prisonniers, plus précisément les vampires." dit Liz une lueur dure apparaissant dans ses yeux, en dehors d'elle il n'y avait qu'une autre personne au courant de l'existence de cet endroit et si elle avait raison, alors il allait le payer cher, et vu le regard de Cynthia elle avait compris de qui elle parlait et elle n'allait pas non plus retenir ses coups. La jeune fille adorait ses parents adoptifs, sa mère Elizabeth -Liz- Forbes et son père William -Bill- Forbes, contrairement à Caroline en revanche, Cynthia avait toujours été plus proche de Liz, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se dresser contre elle lorsque la femme avait appris que Caroline était une vampire, et ça ne la stopperait pas non plus aujourd'hui. Sauf que Liz n'avait fait que représenter une potentielle menace, et oui elle en avait eu conscience à l'époque de la manière dont la regardait sa deuxième fille, si ce que Liz croyait à présent était correct, alors Bill avait torturé Caroline, et ça, ça ce serait bien plus difficile à dépasser pour Cynthia. 

"Allons y." dit Cynthia en commençant à avancer, sa mère n'avait pas expliqué comment des vampires pourraient être retenus ici, mais la sorcière savait très bien quel point de vue les membres du conseil avait sur les vampires, et elle savait que ce n'était pas un endroit agréable. Elle espérait avoir tort, que son père ne soit pas là dedans mais elle craignait que ce ne soit bel et bien le cas, et dans ce cas là c'était pire que tout ce que Caroline avait traversé à cause de Katherine et des loups, et même de Klaus, parce que là c'était une trahison bien trop proche, Caroline adorait leur père. Si Cynthia lui en a voulu pour être parti, pour les avoir abandonné parce qu'il avait finalement admis qu'il était gai, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour ça, mais il était parti. Et après ça il n'avait presque pas donné de nouvelles, Caroline et Cynthia avaient été plus ou moins laissé à elles même vu que Liz avait combattu son chagrin par le travail, Caroline avait blâmé leur mère mais la colère de Cynthia avait été sur leur père. 

Elles descendirent les escaliers ensemble, en silence, Liz se mettant devant, Cynthia avait bien songé à protester, elle voulait être devant, mais le regard de sa mère l'avait fait se taire. Liz Forbes était une mère plutôt cool, mais ses filles savaient aussi quand arrêter, et là elle reconnaissait le signal très bien. Alors elle se contenta de la suivre, sa baguette dans la main, quoique cachée pour ne pas qu'elle soit vue, elle devait quand même respecter les lois concernant la dissimulation de la magie, si c'était bien son père alors c'était bon, mais ce n'était peut être pas lui ou il n'était peut être pas seul. Oh si sa sœur était menacée, même si il y avait des gens qui n'étaient pas dans le secret, elle allait montrer ses pouvoirs, rien à faire, mais elle devait essayer de respecter les règles, elle n'avait pas eu de problème jusque là avec le gouvernement magique et elle voudrait éviter que ça change. Elle n'avait pas intention d'avoir une carrière dans le gouvernement mais elle voulait faire des recherches sur différentes choses et ne pas avoir un tas de gens à dos pourrait être utile.

"Maman, c'est quoi ça ?" demanda Cynthia en chuchotant, pointant une sorte de ventilation à côté d'une porte épaisse.

"C'est supposé servir pour mettre de la Veine de Vénus dans la pièce, afin d'affaiblir les vampires enfermés." répondit Liz, très contrariée, l'idée que sa fille soit dedans la rendait vraiment furieuse. C'était sa fille, son bébé, elle n'allait pas laisser Bill faire du mal à sa fille. "Ouvre la porte Cynthia." 

La sorcière ne discuta pas, elle se servit de sa magie pour ouvrir la porte sans attendre, et sans avertir les gens à l'intérieur de ce qui se passait, quoique si Caroline était bel et bien là alors elle avait entendu ce qui se passait, elle les avait entendu parler. Liz s'avança en premier dans la pièce, pour voir Bill derrière Caroline qui était attachée à une chaise, un air de douleur sur le visage. 

"Bonjour Bill." dit leur mère en pointant son arme sur leur père.

"Baisse ce revolver Liz, je sais ce que je fais." protesta calmement Bill. 

"Là il s'agit de notre fille, qui t'admire, qui t'aime." dit Liz. "Vas y Cynthia."

"Alors elle comprendra que je fais ce qu'il faut. Cynthia ne te mêle pas de ça." ordonna celui qu'elle aimait comme un père.

"Tu as perdu tout droit de me donner un ordre à partir du moment où tu as décidé de faire souffrir ma sœur." répondit Cynthia sans lui accorder un regard, s'avançant vers Caroline qui la regardait des larmes plein les yeux.

"C.." dit Caroline un air de soulagement évident.

"C'est fini, c'est fini je suis là, on va rentrer à la maison." dit Cynthia en s'agenouillant devant elle et en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour lui enlever ses chaînes.

"Cynthia, je dois faire ça, pas parce qu'elle est un monstre mais parce qu'on l'aime." contra Bill en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Sorcière qui lui fit enlever sa main d'un geste brusque. 

"Le seul monstre dans cette pièce c'est toi. Quand je suis arrivée dans notre famille tu m'as dit que jamais, jamais tu ne nous ferais du mal. Jamais parce qu'un père ne faisait jamais de mal à ses enfants, tu as dit que Caroline et moi nous étions tes filles chéries. Alors pourquoi est ce que ma sœur aînée a des blessures sur son dos ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a mal ? Pourquoi est ce que je vois des brûlures sur son dos et ses bras ? Tu me dégoûtes." dit Cynthia en le fusillant du regard, absolument furieuse, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. "Tiens C, je t'ai pris un peu à boire, tu dois te remettre." elle dit d'une voix douce en sortant une bouteille remplie de sang de son sac, ainsi qu'une paille. Elle dut retenir un juron, ne voulant pas alarmer sa soeur d'avantage, lorsqu'elle vit le moment de recul de sa soeur à la vue du sang. Qu'est ce que leur père avait fait pour causer une telle réaction ? Elle dut contrôler sa magie qui menaçait d'exploser, réagissant vis à vis de ses émotions, et fit en sorte de garder un ton apaisant et calme, voulant rassurer Caroline. "Hey, Angel tu dois boire, je veux bien que tu sois mince et fine, et que je sois assez athlétique mais je doute vraiment d'être capable de te porter jusqu'à la voiture, il y a des escaliers." Sa réponse attira un fin rire de la part de Caroline, un sourire léger se dessinant sur son visage.

"Tu arrives toujours à me faire sourire." dit faiblement Caroline.

"Tant mieux." sourit Cynthia, elle comprit ensuite le problème en voyant un regard furtif de Caroline vers leur père, et dut serrer les dents pour ne pas exploser. "Hey tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu as appris que j'étais une sorcière ? Et ce que je t'ai dit à mon tour quand j'ai appris que tu étais devenue une vampire ? Sorcière, vampire, nymphe, troll, schtroumpf, ange, démon, ça compte pas. On s'en fout, on est sœurs avant tout. Je m'en moque que tu sois vampire, tu reste mon Angel, ma C, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Tu n'es pas un monstre."

"On s'en fout, sœurs avant tout." confirma Caroline, ouvrant la bouche pour attraper la paille que Cynthia avait mis dans la bouteille de sang, pour lui permettre de boire sans lever les bras, elle avait l'air très faible. "C'est chaud." elle dit surprise après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille.

"Oui, un petit sort, je sais que c'est meilleur quand c'est chaud." dit Cynthia avec un sourire. "Allez, on rentre à la maison, où tu pourras prendre une bonne douche, tu pourras te changer et manger un morceau au gâteau au chocolat que je préparerais, ton préféré."

"Ça semble génial. Ma bague." dit Caroline en pointant la bague qui était par terre, là où leur père l'avait jeté un peu plus tôt.

"Tiens, de nouveau à sa place. J'ajouterai quelques enchantements pour que plus personne ne puisse te l'enlever, pour que plus jamais le soleil ne puisse être utilisé comme une arme contre toi. D'accord ?" demanda Cynthia en lui remettant la bague qu'elle s'était empressée de ramasser.

"D'accord." acquiesça Caroline en passant son bras autour des épaules de Cynthia, s'appuyant sur elle, le sang avait aidé bien sûr, mais elle avait encore de la Veine de Vénus dans l'organisme à cause de Mme Lockwwod, sans parler de celle qui se trouvait dans l'air qu'elle avait été obligé de respirer, plus le soleil, elle était très affaiblie et elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre.

"Maman ?" demanda Cynthia en voyant que leur mère ne les suivait pas, elle ignora totalement leur père qui était là.

"Allez y, je vous rejoins dans la voiture." ordonna Liz. 

Cynthia acquiesça, il y avait toujours le problème de leur père à régler mai pour le moment elle s'en moquait, sa seule priorité était Caroline et le fait que sa sœur tremblait contre elle, elle n'allait pas la lâcher. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture fut pénible, Caroline était visiblement faible mais elle tint bon et elles montèrent ensembles à l'arrière de la voiture où Caroline enleva son bras de l'épaule de sa sœur pour se serrer contre elle, la prenant dans ses bras, sa prise forte mais elle faisait quand même attention à sa force, une bonne chose vu que Cynthia était plutôt fragile comparé à ça. Mais même si la prise lui avait fait mal elle s'en serait moquée, elle était bien plus préoccupée par le fait que Caroline s'était mise à pleurer, elle ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à tout faire pour la réconforter.

* * *

 

Elles arrivèrent vite à la maison où tout se passa comme Cynthia l'avait dit, Caroline ne restant seule que lorsqu'elle alla prendre une douche, tandis que Cynthia cuisinait un gâteau rapidement, heureusement c'était un fondant donc il n'avait pas besoin de trop de cuisson. Une fois fait elle monta dans la chambre de Caroline avec un plateau où il y avait trois assiettes et une poche de sang. Caroline était déjà dans son lit, Liz assise à côté d'elle. Elles mangèrent en silence, mais serrées les unes contre les autres et après avoir fini, Caroline s'allongea, prenant Cynthia avec elle, il était plus qu'évident qu'elles n'allaient pas être séparées pour la nuit, heureusement le lit était un deux place, donc elles étaient à l'aise.

"Que ce soit à votre père, où aux autres membres de notre famille, on nous a transmis des croyances que nos propres parents avaient reçu des leurs. Et nous avons appris à ne jamais nous en écarter." dit doucement Liz.

"Tu l'as fait pourtant." pointa doucement Caroline, d'une voix vulnérable.

"Parce que tu m'as appris à voir tout ça d'un autre œil." sourit Liz.

"Et dire que je croyais que c'était lui qui m'avait comprise." dit Caroline, se serrant d'avantage contre Cynthia, c'était sans aucun doute le tour à celle aux cheveux foncés de réconforter l'autre, Caroline l'avait fait pour elle bien des fois au fil des années. 

"C'était le cas, et il te comprendra à nouveau." assura Liz. 

"Maman, merci d'avoir cru en moi." dit Caroline en adressant un léger sourire à leur mère.

"On t'aime." conclut Cynthia.

"Je vous aime aussi mes chéries." assura Liz.

"Il me déteste." dit Caroline en pleurant. "Papa me déteste."

"Non, il juge sans savoir, pour lui les vampires sont des monstres et il refuse d'imaginer avoir tort. Il déteste les idées préconçues qu'il a." assura Cynthia. 

"Merci d'être venue." dit Caroline.

"Toujours, je viendrais toujours pour toi. Je t'aime grande sœur." promit Cynthia.

"Et moi pour toi, je t'aime aussi Lilith." dit Caroline avec un léger rire en prononçant le surnom de sa sœur. "Tu te rappelles ce dont tu m'as parlé ? Au sujet des tatouages liés ?"

"Bien sûr pourquoi ?" demanda Cynthia, ayant l'intuition de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

"Je veux qu'on s'en fasse, pour pouvoir toujours te retrouver."dit Caroline.

"Je dois aller voir Jordan, le frère d'Ethan demain, il a son propre salon, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi." proposa Cynthia.

"Oui." dit Caroline.

"Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ? Un disney ?" elle suggéra ensuite. 

"Oui, pourquoi pas  _La Princesse et la Grenouille_?" demanda Caroline, acceptant à contrecœur de relâcher sa sœur le temps qu'elle mette en marche son ordinateur et ne lance le film. Allongée l'une à côté de l'autre, devant un disney et donc une histoire heureuse, les deux jeunes femmes se remettaient doucement des horreurs de la journée. Ensembles.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Cynthia se réveilla avant Caroline, la nuit n'avait pas été évidente pour la blonde, elle avait fait plusieurs cauchemars, réveillant sa sœur à chaque fois vu qu'elles étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, et si Cynthia n'était pas matinale, elle avait quand même le sommeil léger. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'une telle chose était nécessaire, pendant des années ça avait été l'inverse, Caroline qui réconfortait Cynthia lorsqu'elle se souvenait, et faisait des cauchemars, au sujet des Dursley et de ses craintes. Mais depuis que la blonde savait, et donc Cynthia aussi, pour le monde surnaturel de Mystic Falls, Caroline avait eu un grand nombre de cauchemars, même avant d'être au courant d'ailleurs, et c'était aussi pour ça que Cynthia en voulait autant à Elena et Bonnie, plus à Elena même si elle était toujours fâchée avec l'autre sorcière pour avoir jugé Caroline simplement pour être une vampire, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Et surtout pour ne pas s'être excusée ensuite pour toute la douleur que sa sœur avait ressenti à cause de Bonnie Bennet. Et Elena, si Cynthia devait encore entendre parler à quel point elle a perdu, elle allait exploser, parce que oui il y avait des choses pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait rien, mais il y en avait eu aussi beaucoup qui avaient été pires à cause d'elle. En plus cela faisait longtemps depuis que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avait vu Elena se soucier vraiment de Caroline, que la fille Gilbert choisisse de se moquer d'elle, Cynthia, elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais là ça concernait Caroline et pour elle c'était inacceptable. 

Ce que Cynthia savait, c'était que les choses allaient changer, elle était restée trop longtemps sans faire assez pour protéger sa famille et dû à ça sa sœur avait souffert, avait été capturé et torturé et elle ne comptait pas laisser ça se reproduire. Même si elle devait détruire Stefan et Damon Salvatore, avec leur petit groupe. Qui que soit l'ennemi, Cynthia allait l'affronter sans porter de gants, c'était assez. Elle en avait marre.

"Hey." elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Caroline. 

"Ca va mieux ?" demanda Cynthia, cherchant à voir comment allait sa sœur sans attendre sa réponse. 

"Un peu." acquiesça faiblement Caroline. "Je veux pas en parler ou y penser C."

"Alors on n'en parlera pas et je ferai en sorte que tu n'y penses pas." accepta volontiers Cynthia. "Tu as dit que tu voulais m'accompagner au salon de tatouage, donc on pourrait passer la journée dans le quartier magique, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Une journée loin de Mystic Falls te tente ?"

"Ca me semble une super idée." sourit Caroline. 

"Alors va t'habiller, je préviens maman et je ferai pareil." décréta Cynthia en se levant. Mieux valait que Caroline aille à la salle de bain en premier, elle y passait plus de temps.

"Attends." l'arrêta Caroline qui avait saisi le poignet de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter la pièce, Cynthia se retourna de suite et essaya de comprendre le problème, ce qui n'était pas évident vu que la blonde évitait son regard, néanmoins elle comprit. Et avec cette compréhension une nouvelle vague de colère envers son père jaillit, Caroline avait peur d'être seule. Sa sœur, si confiante, si forte semblait brisée et c'était intolérable. Cependant la sorcière dissimula sa colère, elle ne voulait pas que Caroline imagine pendant une seconde que c'était dirigé vers elle, hors de question, alors comme sa sœur l'avait fait si souvent dans le passé, elle se rassit et prit sa 'jumelle' dans ses bras. Pendant des années ça avait été l'inverse, et Cynthia aurait pu vivre une éternité sans souhaiter l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille, cependant les choses se passaient rarement comme on le souhaitait, elle allait donc faire de son mieux pour aider sa sœur et si elle était encore plus protectrice que normal, et bien... ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute.

"On appelle maman pour qu'elle monte ou tu veux qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeuner avant de se préparer ?" proposa Cynthia.

"On va prendre le petit-déjeuner." choisit Caroline, un sourire reconnaissant, bien que gêné, aux lèvres. 

"Alors en route." sourit Cynthia en se levant, gardant un bras autour de sa sœur aisément.

Caroline resta blottie contre sa sœur, heureuse d'avoir son soutien, dans sa vie ça avait été son père et sa sœur dont elle était le plus proche, depuis peu elle était aussi plus proche de Liz, devenir un vampire l'avait rapproché de sa mère, c'était fou... Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle serait aussi proche de sa mère mais là c'était un soulagement, elle avait certes perdu son père, elle avait même été torturé par lui, mais elle avait sa mère et sa sœur qui étaient là, la famille qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle aimait son père, même maintenant, mais cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, un week-end de temps en temps mais ça s'arrêtait là, il n'était plus présent pour Cynthia et elle depuis le divorce, c'était sa mère qui avait été là. Tant qu'elle avait Cynthia et sa mère, alors elle pouvait faire face à tout, elle en était sûre. 

"Salut les filles." sourit Liz en voyant ses filles qui entraient dans la cuisine, elle examina Caroline inquiète mais bien sûr la blonde avait entièrement récupéré physiquement la veille grâce au sang. "On prend le petit déjeuner ensemble ?"

"Volontiers maman, mais tu ne dois pas aller travailler ?" questionna Cynthia surprise, acceptant volontiers la tasse de café que sa mère lui tendait, observant sa sœur pour être sûre qu'elle pouvait s'éloigner sans que ça n'inquiète Caroline, mais une fois rassurée elle alla chercher des mandarines pour son petit déjeuner, attrapant aussi de la confiture aux framboises notant avec plaisir que sa mère avait fait griller des tartines. 

"Non, j'ai eu plusieurs jours très chargés je sais, mais comme ça je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui et demain, à part s'il y a un problème bien sûr." sourit Liz "Quels sont vos plans aujourd'hui ? Et est ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?"

"On allait nous rendre à l' _Allée des Possibles_ , on pensait se faire des tatouages liés, et j'ai quelques courses à faire là bas, il y a certains livres qui sont sortis d'auteurs que je suis, et puis j'aimerai aller faire des courses pour l'année, du matériel dont j'ai besoin." expliqua Cynthia, elle avait encore des cours à suivre à l'Institut Magique après tout. "On pourra peut-être faire les boutiques ensuite ?"

"Je ne vous dérangerais pas ?" demanda Liz.

"Non, tu es la bienvenue et puis ça fait un moment qu'on a pas eu une vrai journée entre fille." acquiesça Caroline. "Tu as du courrier Thia." 

"Une chouette de Gringotts." s'étonna Cynthia "Je n'attendais pas de courrier, normalement je n'en reçois que le deux de chaque mois."

"Tu crois que c'est grave ? Un problème avec ton compte ?" questionna Liz, elle avait divisé les versements qu'elle faisait à ses filles chaque mois en deux compte, une partie en argent normal et une autre qui allait dans un coffre à Gringotts, Bill faisait pareil d'ailleurs. En plus Cynthia avait réussi à investir une partie de l'argent dans différents projets qui marchaient bien, et en avait gagné dans des petits boulots et ce dans les deux mondes. Quoique le fait qu'elle gagnait des courses à balai et des tournois de duelliste, lui faisait gagner beaucoup d'argent, tout en donnant des palpitations à Liz en voyant la vitesse à laquelle elle volait. 

"Je ne vois pas non." nia Cynthia, en ouvrant néanmoins la fenêtre pour faire entrer le hibou et ainsi pour attraper la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit sans attendre, extrêmement curieuse sur la raison qui poussait les gobelins à la contacter ainsi.

"Thia ?" s'inquiéta Caroline en voyant l'expression de sa sœur s'assombrir. 

"Les gobelins veulent me voir au sujet des Potter." répondit Cynthia,  d'un ton sombre, une expression froide sur le visage.

"Les Potter ? Qu'est ce que ces abrutis te veulent maintenant ?" s'exclama Caroline énervée également. 

"Caroline, langage." reprit Liz, quoique son expression était tout aussi dangereuse, voire plus que celles de ses filles. "Mais elle a raison, pourquoi les gobelins souhaitent te parler de ta famille biologique ?"

"Mes géniteurs, la seule famille que j'ai c'est vous et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin." corrigea Cynthia immédiatement. "Je n'en sais rien après, il n'y a que deux raisons qui pousseraient les gobelins à me contacter au sujet des Potter, la première serait que je sois la seule survivante de ces gens mais on en aurait entendu parler dans le journal magique, ils sont célèbres après tout. L'autre,... l'autre serait qu'ils avaient fini par imaginer que je suis en effet une sorcière et qu'ils ont pensé à demander à Gringotts s'ils me connaissaient."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda Liz, en se levant pour passer un bras autour des épaules de sa fille tandis que Caroline entourait la taille de sa sœur de ses bras. 

"Passer la journée avec vous." répondit Cynthia. "Je passerai à Gringotts bien sûr, ce serait extrêmement incorrect de ne pas répondre à leur lettre, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de me contacter pour m'avertir. Après je n'ai pas de plans particuliers en tête."

"Cynthia, tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, je peux accepter que tu désires connaître tes parents biologiques et ton frère jumeau." pointa Liz.

"Je suis sûre maman, je sais qui ils sont et ce depuis mes quinze ans, quand j'ai étudié cette potion au sujet de la lignée et que Gringotts l'a confirmé. Ils m'ont abandonné chez les Dursley, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je m'en moque. En plus on sait qu'ils m'ont abandonné vu qu'il n'y a eu aucune enquête sur ma disparition, que ce soit quand j'étais un bébé ou quand je suis arrivée ici. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux, je suis heureuse avec vous pour ma famille maman. Tu n'es pas toujours la meilleure mère au monde, mais tu es quand même géniale, je t'aime et je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde Quand à toi C, tu es la seule jumelle que je veux, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus." répondit Cynthia. "J'ai des supers amis ici, que ce soit dans la ville ou à l'Institut, et même si je suis furieuse après lui... il a été un bon père pour moi, même à distance."

"Très bien." acquiesça Liz, embrassant la tempe de sa fille, tandis que Caroline serrait la taille de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés. "Alors d'un point de vue légal, que peuvent-ils faire ?"

"Rien." répondit de suite Cynthia, sans hésiter une seule seconde.

"Tu es sûre ? Je veux savoir pour pouvoir mieux me préparer dans le cas où ils décident de faire irruption dans nos vies." insista Liz. 

"Oui je suis sûre maman, tu sais que d'un point de vue légal dans le monde des sorciers, on devient adulte à nos 17 ans, lorsqu'on atteint notre avant dernière maturité magique. Et même si je fête mon anniversaire en même temps que Caroline parce que je ne le connaissais pas pendant des années, j'ai déjà 18 ans." répondit Cynthia.

"Je reste ta grande sœur pourtant." pointa Caroline, posant son menton sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui lui envoya un sourire en coin, elle ne voulait pas bouger la tête pour ne pas déranger la position de la blonde.

"Ouais, ouais." répondit Cynthia d'un faux ton moqueur. "Mais même sans ça, quand on a appris que j'étais une sorcière et pour la communauté magique, vous m'avez adopté par le sang mais aussi vous avez légalisé mon adoption pour qu'elle soit valable dans les deux 'mondes'."

"Donc ils ne peuvent rien." vérifia Liz.

"Rien du tout. Et même s'ils causent des problèmes, le gouvernement magique américain n'aime pas du tout avoir à faire avec les différents gouvernements magiques européen et surtout pas les britanniques. Ils méprisent la magie des shamans et sont particulièrement cruels et injustes envers ceux qui ont de l'héritage de 'créatures magiques' comme ils disent. Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard et un politicien britannique, il a même réussi à insulter le représentant américain à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Ils ne lui feront pas de cadeau." expliqua Cynthia. 

"Tu viens me trouver s'il y a quoique ce soit qui t'inquiètes, on est d'accord ?" demanda Liz, visiblement troublée.

"Promis maman. Mais si on allait se préparer, je refuse d'accorder une minute d'attention supplémentaire au Potter. Je suis une Forbes, et fière de l'être et on a à faire aujourd'hui." sourit Cynthia.

Gagnant une réponse enthousiaste de sa sœur, elles montèrent se préparer pour y aller, s'habillant avec des shorts et des chemises sans manche, en dehors des couleurs elles étaient habillées de la même manière. Elles le faisaient de temps en temps, ce n'était pas toujours évident vu qu'elles avaient des styles de vêtement un peu différents, mais parfois, c'était faisable. En voyant ses filles qui descendaient les escaliers, Liz ne put retenir un sourire, elles en avaient bavé, toutes les deux, la veille même pour Caroline, pourtant elles étaient capable de vivre, de sourire, elles étaient si fortes toutes les deux et elle était si fière.

"Prête maman ?" demanda Cynthia. 

"Oui faut en profiter, avant que Lilith ne change d'avis sur le shopping." acquiesça Caroline, envoyant un air taquin à sa sœur qui lui fit une grimace.

* * *

Liz était toujours inquiète, pour Caroline et sa réaction vis à vis des actions de Bill, son père, mais aussi pour Cynthia qui était bien plus sensible au sujet de sa famille de naissance qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle allait veiller sur ses filles, s'assurer qu'elles allaient vraiment bien et qu'elles ne donnaient simplement pas le change.

"Oh, beauté tu viens me voir, c'est trop d'honneur." s'exclama un homme avec un grand nombre de tatouages et de piercing, il avait les cheveux rasés et des yeux bleus de couleur glaciale pourtant ils étaient chaleureux. Il s'appelait Eric, c'était le frère aîné d'Ethan, un de ses meilleurs ami, c'était Eric qui s'était chargé de tous les tatouages de Cynthia.

"Salut trésor, on a besoin de tes services." sourit Cynthia en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Considère moi comme ton serviteur." acquiesça Eric "Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Une phrase en particulier ? Des notes de musiques ? Des fleurs ? Une plume ? Un animal ?" 

"Un tatouage lié entre ma sœur et moi. On souhaiterait que le tatouage soit la lettre C, et on les voudrait aux poignets." expliqua Cynthia. 

"Je vais devoir les faire en même temps et il y aura besoin d'un peu de votre sang à toutes les deux." expliqua volontiers Eric en leur faisant signe de s'installer. 

"Je te fais confiance Eric." sourit Cynthia, sincèrement, le sang était une chose très importante dans le monde magique, on pouvait faire d'horribles choses avec quelques gouttes de sang.

"Tu peux compter sur moi." acquiesça Eric qui comprenait très bien la situation. "Les tatouages liés vous permettront de communiquer de manière télépathique et si vous activer une des runes, vous pourrez retrouver l'autre. Au début vous aurez besoin d'un contact physique afin de parler télépathiquement mais au fil du temps, ce sera possible même sans contact." 

Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, Eric ne perdit pas de temps à se mettre à l'ouvrage, traçant des runes dans les marques des deux sœurs, avant de faire les tatouages au dessus. Eric n'était certes pas un grand duelliste, mais il était extrêmement doué en dessin et en runes, ce qu'il faisait était très impressionnant et Cynthia était toujours admirative à la fin, surtout vu qu'elle n'était pas du tout une bonne dessinatrice.

 

Bien trop tôt au gout des trois femmes Forbes, elles se rendirent à Gringotts où Rocbert les accueilli, c'était un gobelin en charge d'un certain nombres de comptes, y compris celui de Cynthia. 

"Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre, les Potter ont fini par s'adresser à Gringotts, quoiqu'ils ne l'ont pas encore fait de manière officielle, se servant à la place d'un de nos employés. Néanmoins nous voulions vous prévenir que vous étiez recherchée par les Potter mais aussi par les mangemorts, le Mage Noir aurait déclaré, devant un petit comité, que vous étiez celle qui l'avait vaincu."


End file.
